This invention pertains to aerodynamic fairings for ground-travelling vehicles. More particularly, the invention pertains to such fairings which are movable with respect to the vehicle frame to which they are attached.
The usual fairing for a ground-travelling vehicle includes a lightweight air foil, such being aerodynamically shaped to minimize air resistance when the fairing is in motion. Typically, the fairing is rigidly mounted to the vehicle so that little or no movement of the fairing with respect to the vehicle frame is possible. A fairing so mounted reduces the wind resistance of a moving vehicle compared to that of a vehicle without the fairing. However, problems arise when the vehicle-fairing combination encounters crosswinds and winds approaching the fairing at different angles from the front. Such winds apply force to the fairing which is transmitted to the frame, requiring an increase in the power necessary to drive the vehicle.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an aerodynamic fairing for a vehicle which shifts its position with respect to the vehicle frame in response to crosswinds and headwinds and thus minimizes the fairing surface area presented to the wind.
The instant embodiment of the invention is adopted for use with a bicycle. About 1/3 of the distance along the longitudinal axis of the bicycle frame, rigid members are attached thereto, such extending laterally from the frame on either side thereof. An aerodynamic fairing is provided which fits over the bicycle and is connected to the end of each member. Such connection includes a spring interposed between the fairing and the member, which urges the fairing into a position of alignment with the bicycle frame, yet permits movement of the fairing relative to the frame in response to a force applied to the fairing. Somewhat similar connections are provided at the front and rear of the bicycle, such also including springs which urge the fairing into alignment with the bicycle frame yet permit movement as above-described.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a method of attaching a fairing to a ground-travelling vehicle which permits the fairing to turn in the direction of a headwind, thus creating a pressure differential on either side of the fairing which provides a force in the direction of travel of the vehicle.
A more specific object of the instant invention is to provide such a fairing which is responsive to both turning and leaning of the vehicle to which it is attached, thus reducing air resistance in turns and enhancing operation of the vehicle in crosswinds.
These and other advantages and objectives of the instant invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.